The Calm Before the Storm
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Kim has always put everyone else first.  What happens when she must put herself first for the first time in a long time?  And what happens when she doesn't listen to the warnings she's getting to slow down?  R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from KP! They belong to Disney! I Do however own the plot of this story!

A/N: This is my third or fourth KP story. I Hope everyone likes it! Any title suggestions are welcome!

"The Calm Before the Storm"

Chapter 1

Kim groaned as the blare of her alarm clock woke her from a semi sound sleep. She remembered waking up once during the night. The funny thing was, she couldn't remember what had woken her.

Shutting the alarm clock off, Kim sat up and pushed the covers off herself. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood. She was surprised when she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She sat back down and found she felt a lot better. Taking a deep breath, Kim tried again. This time no dizziness came. Smiling to herself, she got dressed and made her way downstairs.

Halfway down, her kimmunicator went off.

Flipping it open, she grinned at her longtime friend, Wade.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she greeted him.

"Hey, are you okay?" was his reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Wade shrugged.

"I don't know. You just look a little tired."

"I'm fine," Kim insisted, hitting the bottom of the stairs.

"If you're sure. I got a location on the gem that Drakken's after. It's in a museum in-" he was interrupted by the sound of Kim's cell going off.

"Hold that thought, Wade." Kim flipped her cell phone open and put it to her ear, "What's the sitch, Ron?"

"Hana has a surprise for you," Ron informed her, "we're coming over right now."

"Okay. See ya…" she was about to say 'in a few when the doorbell rang, "…now. Wade, where's this museum?"

"On the south side of NYC," Wade replied.

"I'm on it," Kim informed him, "thanks!"

"Kim, Ron and Hana are here!" her mother called out.

"I'll be right there!" Kim called back. She closed her kimmunicator and pocketed it while going for the front door. Opening it, she was met by a giggling Hana and a grinning Ron.

"Hey Ron," she greeted while trying to fight a yawn.

"Wow, KP, are you okay?"

"Wade asked the same thing," Kim admitted, "I'm fine. Aw, hi, Hahn, come here! Come see Auntie Kim," she cooed, taking the two-year-old in her arms. She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Hana responded by cuddling into Kim and giggling some more.

Just then, Kim winced as she felt her stomach seize with pain. As quickly as it had come, it stopped. Praying Ron hadn't noticed, she continued to coe over Hana.

"Hahn," Ron said, grabbing his little sister's attention, "Hahn, show Auntie Kim what you learned. Say it for her. Go on, it's okay. Show Auntie Kim."

Hana's verbal skills had exploded in the last few months. She was talking up a storm. She hadn't said Kim's name yet though and the young adult was hoping she would soon. 'Mama, Ron although Hana pronounced it Won and cat were her main words as well as the dreaded no.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, pointing to Kim, "Who has you?"

Hana giggled before blurting out, "Kim!"

Kim's grin grew and for a minute she forgot about her bout of pain and dizziness.

"Good girl! Way to go, Hahn!"

"Kim," Hana repeated, enjoying the praise her aunt was giving her.

"That's right! That's my name. Aw, you're so smart!"

"And why not?" Ron boasted, "with me as an older brother, Hahn was bound to be advanced for her age."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Is your big brother silly?" Kim asked tickling Hana underneath her chin.

"YAY!" Hana proclaimed, giggling.

"When did Hahn start saying my name?" she asked.

"Right after you left yesterday," Ron replied, leading the way into the kitchen.

Just then, Kim's Mom joined them. SHE grinned at Ron and made a funny face at Hana.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" she offered.

"Sure!" Ron replied.

"Has Hana eaten?" Kim asked, bouncing the two-year-old on her hip.

"Yup," Ron replied.

"Kimmi, are you feeling okay?" Anne asked, gazing at her daughter in concern.

"Yeah," Kim replied.

"No!" Hana announced.

"I'm fine," Kim insisted.

"No!" Hana repeated.

"You guys, I'm okay," Kim reassured all three of them.

"If you're sure…" her mother said, still unconvinced.

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Pancakes will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Ron frowned at Kim once her mother was gone.

"Hana's never been that insistent before," he realized.

"I'm okay," Kim said for what felt like the thousandth time. She followed Ron into the kitchen as she spoke.

"No," Hana said again.

'Shh," Kim soothed, putting a hand through Hana's quickly growing hair, "shh, it's okay. Auntie Kim's okay. I promise."

Arriving in the kitchen, Kim saw that her mother had gotten a high chair ready for Hana.

"All right, Hahn, let's get you set up here and Auntie Kim's gonna eat breakfast."

Hana, normally very easy going, started crying as she felt Kim set her down.

"Hey, hey, its' okay, its okay," Kim assured her niece, "I won't be far away. See?" she demonstrated by sitting down across from her.

At the unfamiliar sound of Hana's cries, Ron rushed back into the room from getting some chocolate syrup.

"What? Hey, Hahn, what's wrong?"

"She's upset because I put her down," Kim explained. Sighing, she went back over to Hana's high chair and set some toys down upon the tray, "There you go."

Still, Hana continued to wail.

"Okay, okay, its okay, come here," Kim pulled her out and settled her in her lap as she sat down.

Almost immediately, Hana stopped crying.

"Aw, she loves her Auntie Kim!" Ron gushed.

"I love her too," Kim said, "but something tells me this is more than separation anxiety."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged just as her mother entered the kitchen.

"Here you go, kids, eat up." She put the plates down and set one on Hana's high chair tray.

"Aw, Hahn, look!" Kim gasped. "Do you want a snack?"

Hana stared at the food wearily.

"I can feed her," Ron offered.

"Uh, Ron, I don't think that's such a…" Kim's voice trailed off as Ron took Hana from her. She braced herself for the tears she was sure would come. But to her surprise, Hana stayed quiet and ate a little for her brother. "Huh! You do have the touch."

Ron grinned.

"Thatta girl, Hahn. See? KP's right there."

Hana smiled a little while accepting another bite of pancake from her brother. Glancing up at his best friend, Ron noticed she hadn't touched her food.

Feeling Ron looking at her, Kim picked up her fork and spired some sausage and pancakes. Sticking the fork in her mouth, she had to work twice as hard to swallow it. As it went down, her stomach twisted with pain once again. But just like before it quickly went away. What was going on?" She winced again. Unfortunately, Ron saw this time.

"KP, what's the sitch?"

"Nothing," Kim insisted, "come on, let's finish eating. Wade got a location on the gem Drakken's after. He said it was in NYC.'

"Cool, road trip! We can take Hahn with us."

"Sure," Kim agreed, "we haven't taken Hana on a trip in a few weeks. I'll be right back. With that, she left to put her almost full plate of food in the fridge. Maybe her brothers would have it for lunch. They were off that day due to in service at their school.

The minute she was gone, Hana called out her name and started crying again.

Kim sighed. She shook off another wave of dizziness as she returned to the kitchen. Something told her it was going to be one of those days. And it wasn't even nine in the morning yet..


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from KP! They belong to Disney! I Do however own the plot of this story!

A/N: This is my third or fourth KP story. I Hope everyone likes it! Any title suggestions are welcome!

"The Calm Before the Storm"

Chapter 2

Kim smiled back at Hana as she put the car in gear. She had volunteered to drive them to NYC rather than accepting an offer from a grateful MC Honey to fly them there. She hadn't driven anywhere outside of Middleton since her brothers had built her the car and she wanted to try it on the express way.

After assuring her parents as well as Ron's that they would be careful and watch Hana 24/7, they were off.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive, KP?" Ron asked, glancing at her with concern in his eyes.

"Positive," she replied.

Ron shrugged, even though he still wasn't convinced.

"Do you mind if we put on some tunes?" he asked.

Kim shook her head.

Reaching over to the radio, Ron turned it on. Flipping through stations, he stopped when a familiar song started playing.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Kim shook her head, "Drakken's shampoo rap is on the radio?"

"That is just sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

For some reason, Hana found that very hilarious and started giggling.

"I tend to agree with you," Kim said, turning a corner, "the question is why would anyone-"

"Put his rap on the radio and not even consider Rufuss' song? It's sick and wrong!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I didn't even know you still had that song."

"Booya! I Knew we would have a hit on our hands, so I had Wade make an mp3 along with a backup mp3, a back up, back up mp3 and back up back up, back-"

"I get it," Kim interrupted.

"Okay. Wow, claws in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Because your stomach hurts even though you don't want to admit it," Ron surmised, receiving a glare from Kim.

"I told you, I'm…" her voice trailed off as her stomach chose that moment to sear with pain again.

"Uh-oh," Hana said from the back seat.

"Ron, check on her," Kim said as she regained her breath, "she might have dropped her juice cup."  
>"Han's fine," Ron assured her, "you on the other hand…"<p>

Kim sighed.

"Do you wanna drive?" She asked.

"I'm not saying you're driving's bad," Ron started.

"Ron, it's okay. Maybe if I rest for a little bit I'll feel better."

"That's the spirit!" Ron exclaimed, patting her shoulder.

Pulling over to the side, Kim got out and the couple switched sides.

"Han, hang on to your car seat," Ron forewarned, "we're in for a bumpy ride!"

Hana giggled at her brother's words before throwing her teething ring at Kim's chair.

As the car rounded another corner, Kim swallowed hard as her stomach protested.

"Ron, can you ease up a little?" She asked.

"Sure," Ron replied. He glanced over and frowned when he saw the expression on his girlfriend's face. "You look as good as I felt the time I went on the roller coaster after eating five nacos."

"I'm fine," Kim insisted.

Ron nodded, even though he wasn't convinced.

Just then, the kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sich, Wade?" Kim asked automatically.

"I got a definite location on the gem. It turns out it's in a place called the-hey, you don't look so good."

"I'll be fine after a little rest. So where's the gem?"

"It's located in the natural history museum."

"But it's not historical. Why would it be there?"

"I still can't figure that one out," Wade admitted.

"Ooh, KP, can we stop, please?" Ron suddenly begged.

"Ron, not now."

"But I'm hungry!" Ron whined.

"Ron…" Kim said, swallowing again, "I'm really not."

"Can we get it to go?" He asked.

Kim sighed.

"Besides, Han's hungry, aren't you, sis?"

"No!" Hana replied before giggling.

"Ron, Hana's not old enough to eat that stuff yet," Kim pointed out.

"Fine," Ron sighed, "we'll go to that cheap diner a few miles ahead."

"I'll let you know when I have more info on the gem," Wade informed them.

Please and thank you," Kim replied. Flipping off the kimmunicator, she closed her eyes while leaning her forehead against the cool window.

Pulling into the diner parking lot, Ron got Hana out and Kim followed him inside.

"Maybe we should save the mission for tomorrow and you can rest," he suggested.

"Drakken's not going to wait," Kim reminded her boyfriend.

"Hana needs a nap anyway," Ron pointed out.

"And who said we were staying here overnight? We'll stop Drakken and shegoe and then go home."

"What's the fun of being in NYC if you can't enjoy it?" Ron protested. He set Hana in a high chair and sat next to her.

Kim thought about this for a minute while trying to ignore her churning stomach.

"You have a point," she finally said, "I guess we could stay for a day or so."

"Booya!" Ron shouted.

"YAY!" Hana cheered, waving her arms in the air.

Kim smiled at her despite how bad she felt. Hana could always cheer her up.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked as she approached their table.

"I'll have the turkey burger and extra stake fries," Ron said.

"And for the little one?" The waitress asked, smiling at Hana.

"She'll have the kid's grilled cheese."

"And for you, Miss?" She asked, turning to Kim.

"Can I have some Ginger Ale?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing," she replied, "and to eat?"

"Nothing right now," Kim said.

"KP, are you sure?" Ron asked, "Maybe it'll help you feel better."

"I'm sure," Kim said.

"Okay," he replied.

Ten minutes after the food came, Kim felt her stomach clench again. She took another sip of Ginger Ale, hoping it would help.

"Wow!" She gasped, glancing over at Hana, "Way to go, Han!"

"She's a good eater when she wants to be," Ron commented.

Kim nodded.

"Would you like the rest of that to go, sir?" The waitress asked Ron.

"Sure," he replied.

"I'll be right back," Kim said. She got up and went around to Hana's side of the booth before leaving. Ruffling her hair, she got her attention verbally before continuing to speak. "Hana, now you're going to be a good girl for Ron while I'm gone for a few minutes, right? I'm okay, so you don't have to worry. No screaming fits unless you hurt a lot or we're in danger."

"Okay," the two-year-old replied.

Kim sighed, pecked Ron on the cheek and left them alone. She had a feeling she was playing fifty fifty with Hana on this one.

The minute Kim was gone, Ron got out his own kimmunicator and called Wade.

"I'm really worried about KP," he confided in their friend.

"She really doesn't look good," Wade observed, "I got some more information on the gem."

"I'm afraid she's gonna push herself too far this time," Ron continued.

"Kim knows what she's doing," Wade assured his friend.

"I hope you're right," Ron sighed.

"Where is she now?"

"I think she went outside to get some fresh air. She might have gone to freshen up too."

Wade nodded.

"I'm gonna pay for lunch and get Hana some more juice for the last two hours of the trip."

"Okay. Take care of her," Wade frowned.

"I will, don't worry," Ron vowed. With that, the convo ended. Sighing to himself, Ron turned to Hana. "I hope Wade's right. Come on, Han, let's get you ready for the rest of the trip."

********

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kim sighed while splashing cold water on her face. She knew she had to go back to Ron and Hana, but she knew she had to get it together first. If she went out looking like she did now, Ron would insist they scrub the mission and go home. And they couldn't afford to do that.

Taking another deep breath, Kim tried to ignore the pain. She cupped some water in her hands and drank it slowly. She knew staying hydrated was the most important thing when she was sick, but it was hard when everything she drank or ate seemed to want to swim upstream.

Taking one more deep breath, Kim pushed the door open and went in search of Ron and Hana. Spotting them at the table, she tried to put on a brave face.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long," she frowned.

"What happened in there?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, " Kim replied, "I just was freshening up."

Ron gave her a look that told her he didn't buy her answer for a second.

"Do you mind driving for another hour at least?" She asked.

"No problem," he replied.

"Thanks. Aw, come on, Han, ready to go bye-byes?"

Hana nodded in Kim's direction.

Before Kim knew it, they were back in the car, heading for NYC once again.

"Did Wade call while I was gone?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "he said he would give us the download on the gem when he had more info."

"Okay," she said, fighting a yawn.

"Chill out, " Ron advised.

"Uh-huh," Kim mumbled as her eyes drifted shut a minute later. She felt like she could sleep for a week, but she knew they didn't have that long. What was the sich anyway?

********

Kim awoke sometime later to find herself in a different place altogether. Gazing around, she noticed they were in a hotel room. She could see Hana napping on a cot next to the bed she was in.

"Ron?" She asked. She tried to keep her voice soft so that she wouldn't wake Hana.

"Hey, KP, you're awake," Ron walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, "are you feeling better?"

"A little," she replied.

"Good," Ron sighed with relief, "you had me really worried. And that isn't easy to do."

"This is a nice room," she commented, getting a better look around.

A TV sat on the dresser in front of them while a table and two chairs sat in the far left corner.

"Wade hooked us up," Ron explained.

"Awesome," she grinned. "How long has Han been asleep?"

"For the last hour," Ron replied.

Kim nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little," Kim admitted.

"Booya! They have Bueno Nacho here!"

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry," Kim realized as her stomach churned a little.

"I'll get Bueno Nacho and you can have something else," he offered.

"What else do they have?" Kim asked.

Ron was about to answer when the kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sich, Wade?"

"Hey, you look better," Wade observed.

"I feel better," Kim informed him, "a little anyway. I guess that rest in the car did me some good. Any news on the gem?"

"It was stolen an hour ago," he informed them.

"What!" Kim shouted, forgetting about Hana for a minute.

Fortunately, Hana was used to Ron's outbursts, so she didn't stir.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kim demanded.

"Well you were resting and we wanted you to get better," Wade explained.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time. Do they know who stole it?"

"No. The curator of the museum can tell you more."

"Okay. We're on our way."

"No need. He's coming to you," Wade informed her.

"What's his name?" Kim asked at the same time a feeling of dizziness swept over her.

"Rob Martinez," Wade replied.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll call you back after he leaves."

"Okay."

No sooner had Kim disconnected with Wade, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ron asked, eyeing his girlfriend in concern.

"Ron, all we're gonna do is talk to him. Go answer the door."

"If you say so," Ron got up and headed for it just as Hana woke up and started to cry.

"I'll get Hana," Kim told him, "you let Mr. Martinez in."

"I'm on it!" Ron assured her.

Kim rolled her eyes. Standing up, she had to sit back down once again. Standing once again, she succeeded in standing even as things started to spin a little. Forcing herself to concentrate, she managed to make it to Hana's cot.

"Hey, Han, shh, shh, its okay, yeah, it's okay," Kim soothed, picking her up and hugging her, "you're okay. Auntie Kim has you. What happened, huh? Did you get scared because you woke up in a strange place? It's okay. Auntie Kim and your brother are still here. Thata girl…" she started to hum in an effort to soothe her niece. As she finished singing "Say the Word" Ron returned with Mr. Martinez.

"Is Han okay?" Ron asked.

"She is now, " Kim replied, handing the toddler over, "Aw, there you go, Hana. There's Ron. See? Everything's okay. I think she got scared when she woke up here instead of the car."

Ron nodded.

"Mr. Martinez, this is…"  
>MR. Martinez smiled and extended his hand.<p>

"No introductions needed. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seniorita Possible."

"Same here," Kim replied, "so when was the gem stolen?"

"A few hours ago," Mr. Martinez explained, "our security guards caught sight of the two who stole it. One of them was a woman. She shot some green energy at them when the guards tried to stop her."

"Shego, " Kim said quietly. Aloud she continued, "Don't worry, Mr. Martinez. We'll get the gem back. You can count on us."


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from KP! They belong to Disney! I do however own the plot of this story!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this third installment!

"The Calm Before the Storm"

Chapter 3

Kim's eyes shot open sometime later that night. She sat up quickly, but had to lie back down due to how bad she felt. She sucked in a breath while trying not to wake Ron.

Hana had not gone down easily that night. This meant Ron and Kim didn't get to sleep for a little bit. Even though Ron insisted that Kim rest and he would take care of Hana, Kim volunteered to help. She was the only one who could sing Hana to sleep and she relished doing it. It had taken her singing "Say the Word" twice before Hana settled down. Once Hana was out, Kim and Ron spent some time together. They knew they couldn't get carried away with Hana there and the way Kim was feeling, but they hadn't spent some quality time together in a while.

Glancing over to her left, Kim saw Hana was fast asleep. She sighed with relief just as more pain came. She forced herself to breathe through it, but it wasn't easy.

She was concentrating so hard on getting through this, she didn't notice when Ron stirred beside her and sat up as well.

"KP? What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kim said through gritted teeth, "go back to sleep."

Ron shook his head.

"You're feeling bad again, aren't you?" he asked.

"It's no big," Kim said, "the stomach flu was going around school last week, remember? Maybe I caught it. I'll be fine in a few days."

Ron was about to retort when the kimmunicator went off.

Flipping it open one handed, Kim tried her best to straighten up.

"What's the…sitch?" she asked.

"Maybe I should be asking you that," Wade frowned, "did you get a hold of some bad salad at lunch?"

"I didn't eat lunch," Kim admitted, "do you have any more info on the gem?"

"No. But I do have a location on Drakken's new lair."

"Do tell."

"It's in a warehouse in downtown Manhattan."

"Did you figure out why Drakken wants this thing?" she asked.

"Not yet," Wade replied, "but I'm working on it."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

Once Wade signed off, Kim flipped the kimmunicator closed.

"How do you feel about going to Manhattan?" she asked Ron.

"We're not going now," he informed her.

"I mean tomorrow," Kim reiterated.

"Sounds good. Do you want something to drink?"

"No," Kim replied.

"Can I do anything to help?" Ron asked.

Kim was about to answer when Hana awoke.

"I'll get her," Kim volunteered.

"No, I will," Ron countered.

"Ron, I'll…" Kim's voice trailed off as more pain came.

"Save it, Kim. You're not fine. The sooner you accept that and let Wade and I Help you, the sooner you'll get better. I'll be right back."

Kim sighed. She knew Ron was only speaking the truth because he loved her, but she was determined to stop Drakken and Shego, no matter what. And nothing was going to stop her, not even a little stomach virus.

"Shh, its okay, Han. Do you wanna spend some time with us?" Ron was asking the fussy two-year-old. He came back over to the bed and set Hana in between them. Once Hana was settled, Ron put an arm around Kim and pulled her close.

Kim was about to say something when Hana turned to her and put both hands on the right side of her stomach. Kim sucked in a breath as it seared with pain.

"Han, don't do that," Ron told her. He gently pulled her hands away from Kim's stomach.

Hana, in an uncharacteristic display of defiance, crawled back over to where she had previously been and repeated the action.

"Hana, I said…" Ron started to scold, but stopped when he got a closer look at where Hana's hands had been. "…KP, isn't that where Shego hit you a few days ago?"

"Been there….heal….healed that," Kim responded as she breathed through another bout of pain.

"Then why is it red?" Ron asked, pulling Hana into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Reaching over, Ron pulled Kim's mirror out of her bag.

When Kim got a good look at the spot, she had to swallow hard to keep from throwing up. Ron was right. For once, he was actually right. The sight was as red as her hair and it looked infected.

"I'll take care of it," Kim assured him, "can you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for," Ron told her.

"The funny thing is, the blast hit the middle of my stomach, but that's not where it's hurting," Kim informed him.

"So what. I still see major infectage."

"Ron, is that even a word?" Kim asked, despite how badly she was feeling.

"If Hana hadn't…" Ron's voice trailed off once again as he gazed down at his baby sister, "Way to go, Han!"

"We're all in agreement that Hana saved the day. Now can we clean this up before I lose my lunch or lack thereof?" Kim asked.

"Oh right. Talk me through this?"

"How else would we get it done?" Kim dead panned.

"It's good to know you still have your spunk, KP," Ron commented, taking the necessary supplies out of the bag near the bed. "I thought you cleaned this the day you got it?"

"I did," Kim replied, "I even had Mom look at it. I guess I didn't count on it being stubborn when it came to healing. Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, "do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going. It'll be over soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

"If you say so."

Once the wound was cleaned and a fresh bandage applied, Kim sung Hana back to sleep and Ron tucked his little sister in bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, lying next to Kim and pulling her in for a hug.

"As long as I don't move," Kim revealed.

"Sorry."

"Ron, stop with the incessant apologies. I like being this close to you. I love you."

"I love you too, KP. I guess that's why I'm so worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine. We'll get the gem back from Drakken and I'll rest for the rest of the day tomorrow. If I'm not better by tomorrow afternoon, I'll get it checked out."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Now, can we please go back to sleep?"

"Sure. Night, KP."

"Night, Ron." With that, Ron planted a kiss on Kim's forehead before they both fell asleep for the rest of the night…

The sound of someone whimpering was what woke Ron from his sound sleep. He had been dreaming about nacos, so he was a little disappointed when his eyes popped open, pulling him from the delicious dream. He glanced over and found Hana still asleep. This meant if it wasn't Hana making that noise, then it had to be…

Noticing Kim thrashing in her sleep, Ron reached over and shook her shoulder a little.

"Kim? KP, wake up, it's just a dream. KP!" he said a little louder.

Kim's eyes opened a minute later, followed by another whimper.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ron asked the minute he saw she was awake.

"I wasn't," Kim gritted out while trying to curl up.

"But I heard you…you were…what's wrong? What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember," Kim replied. She forced herself to straighten up, even though it hurt.

"It was your stomach, wasn't it?" Ron guessed.

"Ron, we already took care of that sitch last night, remember?"

"Is it feeling any better?" Ron asked.

"No," Kim admitted.

"Maybe we should cancel the trip into the city today."

"Ron, we can't bail on Mr. Martinez. I don't bail on people. I promise, when we're done talking to him, we'll come straight back here and I'll rest for the rest of the day. We can even stop at Buenos Nacho on the way back."

"Kim, this isn't about Bueno nacho. This is about you. I want you to be okay."

"And I will be. Now, go downstairs and get yourself and Hana some breakfast. I'll get ready and get Hana up and ready."

"Okay," Ron said uncertainly.

"Ron, I'll be okay," Kim tried to assure him. To prove her point, she kissed him on the lips and he returned it, pulling her in for a hug. She tried not to wince at the pain just as Hana awoke. "Auntie duty calls," she quipped while pulling away gingerly. Going over to Hana's cot, Kim picked her up and cuddled her while bringing her back over to her bed. She sat down and let Hana crawl around on the bed for a few minutes while Ron ran downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from KP! They belong to Disney! I do however own the plot of this story!

A/N: Here's the fourth installment! Enjoy!

"The Calm Before the Storm"

Chapter 4

It had been fifteen minutes since Ron had left to get them something to eat. Kim had set Hana up with some cartoons on a kids channel and was playing patty-cake with her. After two games, Hana crawled around the bed for a while.

"Kim," Hana said, crawling over to her once again.

"Hey, sweetie. I know Ron worries about me. It's sweet and it means a lot to me. To tell you the truth, I'm worried myself. My stomach's never hurt this badly before. Thanks for the save last night. I love you, Han." She pulled the toddler close and kissed her cheek.

"Love Kim," Hana replied.

Kim grinned.

"I'm glad. Hey, you never said that before. Ron's going to be so psyched when he finds out. Do you love Ron too? Do you love your big brother?"

"Yeah!" Hana giggled.

"Why don't we just sit here and wait for him to get back," Kim suggested.

Just then, the kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Mr. Martinez said he would meet you and Ron at the Natural History museum around one. Do you have a way to get there?"

"Yup. Ron's going to drive. Hana, come here. Do you wanna play patty-cake with Auntie Kim?"

"Cake!" Hana giggled. She toddled back over to her and sat down.

"Baby-sitting while Ron gets breakfast?" Wade guessed.

"Uh-huh. Did you get any other info on the…" Kim's voice trailed off as a wave of nausea engulfed her. She tried to swallow it back, but it didn't work this time. Thinking fast, she picked Hana up and put her in her cot and ran for the bathroom. She could hear Hana calling her name and starting to cry, but she couldn't help her right now. She could hear Wade switching from calling her name to trying to calm Hana, but she ignored him too.

After her stomach calmed down, Kim decided to check on her wound. It didn't look any worse than the night before, so she took that as a good sign. Maybe it was healing.

Sipping gingerly at a cup of water, Kim exited the bathroom just as Ron came back in.

"Han, shh, it's okay," Kim assured her, getting to her first, "I'm okay now. Everything's okay. Look whose back!" she said, trying to switch the focus off herself.

"What happened?" Ron asked, setting the food bag down.

"It's no big," Kim assured him, "I had to go to the bathroom and Hana got upset. But she's okay now, right, Han?"

Hana nodded while reaching her arms out to her brother.

"Aw, come here, Han. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Hana replied.

"Did Auntie Kim take good care of you?"

"Yup."

"Hana has a surprise for you," Kim informed him.

"Really? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt," Wade cut in, "but you guys need to meet Mr. Martinez around one. Kim, are you sure you're okay. You didn't look so good when you ran for the bathroom a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine," Kim insisted.

Ron raised his eyebrows as he bounced Hana on his hip.

"Tell Ron what you told me," Kim coaxed Hana.

Hana giggled while cuddling into Ron.

"Go on."

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"She said something really cool after you left," Kim informed him.

"She'll say it when she wants to," Ron decided, "let's eat, sis."

Hana just giggled as Ron set her up with a small breakfast bagel and some cereal.

"I got you this," he said, turning to Kim. He handed her a container of apple juice.

"Aw, Ron, that's so sweet," she smiled at him. Sitting back down on the bed, she opened it and started to sip at it slowly.

"I got some more info on the gem," Wade cut in once again.

"Do tell," Kim instructed.

"Well it's said to harness the power to make whoever wears it invincible."

"Great, just what we need," Kim commented.

"There's slight good news," Wade told her, "to harness the full power, the second part of the amulet has to be found. It's missing."

"Then we'll just have to find it before Drakken and Shego do," Kim declared, "thanks for the info, Wade."

"No problem. I'll keep you posted."

"Please and thank you," she responded before clicking the kimmunicator off.

"Kim, do you think you're really up for this?" Ron asked.

"It's what we do, Ron. I'll be okay. I rebandaged the wound this morning. It's healing."

"But…"

"It'll be fine. We'll search the museum for clues, talk to Mr. Martinez again and be back here before you know it."

"If you say so," Ron sighed as he bit into his breakfast naco.

******

"Aw, I was going to park there!" Ron whined seeing a red jaguar slide into the spot he had picked.

"Ron, it's no big," Kim advised, "we'll just find another one."

After parking the car, Ron got Hana out and set her in her stroller. Once that was done, he pushed it while Kim kept her eyes peeled for Mr. Martinez or Drakken and Shego.

"Senorita Possible, Ronald, over here!" called a familiar male voice.

"Mr. Martinez!" Kim called back. She met the man halfway and shook his hand once again. "We were told that the gem is one of two halves."

"Yes, I'll explain more inside. Follow me."

The two did so.

As they ascended the stairs into the building, Kim had to stop a few times due to pain in her stomach.

"KP, maybe you should take the ramp," Ron suggested.

"I'll be fine, " Kim insisted as she reached the top.

"Are you ill, Senorita Possible?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Just a little stomachache. I'll be fine. So what's the story behind the gem's power, Mr. Martinez?"

"Well, when put together, the gem gives whoever is holding it or wearing it invincibility. Do you think that's why whoever stole it wanted it?"

"Oh I'm positive," Kim said.

"Would you two care for any tea?"

"No thanks. I'm not really a tea person," Ron said.

Hana chose that moment to start crying and reaching for Kim.

"Ron, she's probably tired of being in there. Give her to me for a little bit," Kim suggested.

"There is a children's room on the fourth floor. Your little one can play while we talk some more."

"Stellar," Kim commented. She assured Hana as Ron set her back in her stroller much to the toddler's disappointment.

They took the elevator this time due to Hana's stroller.

Although this meant no stairs, Kim still had to fight nausea as the elevator started and stopped.

"Here we are," Mr. Martinez said, opening a door to a brightly colored room.

"Han, look!" Kim said, grabbing her attention, "Look at all the toys."

"Booyar!" Ron shouted.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Han."

"Oh right, " Ron said, trying to get some of his dignity back.

"I believe there is nothing wrong with being young at heart, " Mr. Martinez said wisely, "it keeps us young."

"See!" Ron said, sticking his tongue out at Kim.

Kim just rolled her eyes as she got Hana set up with a musical toy.

"I'll get the tea ready," Mr. Martinez told them, "it does wonders for stomachaches."

"Thank you," Kim said.

"Not at all. It's the least I can do for you. You're doing me a great service by getting the gem back. You see, it's not just a piece of jewelry to me. It's more priceless than that."

"May I ask how?" Kim asked.

Mr. Martinez nodded.

"Let me get you some tea and then I'll explain further."

"Kim, play," Hana walked over to Kim and held out a xylophone stick.

"Aw, thanks, sweetie. I'll play with you in a little bit."

Hana frowned, but went back to playing the toy piano.

"I'll play with you, Han," Ron volunteered.

"Uh, Ron, are you sure that's such a good idea? Remember the band incident?" Kim reminded him, raising her eyebrows.

"What? I didn't know that xylophone sticks couldn't be used on the drums."

"You broke them in half after trying to play Yankee Doodle on Brick's head."

"The sticks flew out of my hand by accident!"

Kim was about to comment further when Mr. Martinez returned. She accepted the tea cup he handed her and drank gingerly. She was pleasantly surprised with how good it tasted and how easily it went down. It tasted sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. It was vanilla flavored with a hint of mint in it. As she continued to drink, she noticed the pain was going away a little.

"Mr. Martinez, you're a miracle worker!" Kim commented.

Mr. Martinez grinned and winked in a friendly way in her direction.

Just then, the sound of an alarm going off drew all their attention and caused Hana to burst into tears.

Ron scooped his little sister up and hugged her while Kim sped drank the last of her tea and jumped to her own feet a little unsteadily.

"Drakken and Shego!" Kim guessed. "Ron, keep Hana safe. I'm going to see what they want."

"KP, wait!" Ron called, but it was too late. Kim had already taken off. He could only watch as she raced from the room, stopping for a minute when she reached the first set of stairs. As he watched her run down them, he turned to Mr. Martinez for help. "I can't just let Kim go off alone. I need to help her."

"My wife, Ava is very good with children," Mr. Martinez offered, "she would be happy to watch Hana. Hana will be safe with her. She'll have someone to play with since Ava often brings our daughter, Rebecca to work. I'll stay with Hana until she gets here."

Ron hesitated a minute before handing Hana over to him.

"Be a good girl Han. I love you. I'm gonna go help Auntie Kim. We'll be back."

"Love Won," Hana said, smiling at him.

"Right back at you, sister," Ron said sincerely. With that, he raced from the room, taking the same path he had seen Kim take. He just hoped he wasn't too late…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from KP! They belong to Disney! I do however own the plot of this story!

A/N: Here's where everything starts to pick up! I hope everyone likes it! Also, I got an idea while bring storming for this story and decided to run with it!

"The Calm Before the Storm"

Chapter 5

"So this plan of yours is supposed to work why?" Shago crossed her arms over her chest in a state of utter boredom. They had just managed to escape the museum and were heading back to their newest lair.

Drakken heaved a frustrated sigh.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked.

"I do so know!" he declared, glaring at her.

"Stealing one half of a gem without knowing what it does doesn't exactly scream fool proof plan to me."

"How was I supposed to know I needed the other half of the gem for the power to work?"

"Well if you would have read the instructions like I suggested…."

"Shego, I do NOT need to read anything," Drakken insisted.

"I think you do," Shago disagreed, "remember what happened the last time you didn't read the instructions?"

"Enough lip from you, Shego. I have to finalize the plan before..."

"Sorry to interrupt," a familiar female voice interjected, "actually, I'm not. I'll take that gem, please and thank you."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed.

"I feel a duh is in order here," Shago dead panned.

"For once we agree," Kim smirked. She turned back to Drakken, "Sorry to spoil your plan, but jewelry doesn't look good on you."

"She's right," Shego laughed.

"Shows what you know, young lady," Drakken shot back, "my plan was not to wear the gem. I'm going to use it to-"

"Oh don't tell her the plan," Shego begged.

"Whenever you waste time doing that, she wins!"

"Wow, two in the span of five minutes," Kim quipped.

Drakken let out a frustrated growl.

"Shego!" he barked.

Kim saw the green energy coming just in time. She jumped out of the way of the first blast. She dove to the left, avoiding the second one by inches. Unfortunately, she moved so quickly, her stomach protested greatly. Fighting through the pain, Kim set her eyes on the jem. Sucking in a breath of pain, she prepared to vault over a small ledge to get it. Closing her fingers around the prize, she tried to slow her fall. Whipping out what looked like an umbrella, she opened it, praying it would work. Realizing too late that she had grabbed the wrong device, Kim tried another tactic. Stowing the jem in her pocket, she threw both of her hands out, hoping that it would break her fall. As she landed on her stomach, she gritted her teeth in pain. Trying to stand, she found it was no use. Where was Ron? She could really use his help right about now. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw a figure flipping through the air. It looked like another teenage girl. The other girl was wearing what looked like a ninja outfit. As far as Kim could tell it was purple and black. Kim suddenly got the urge to duck as she saw more green energy flying through the air. She managed to crawl a few feet away before she realized the green energy wasn't coming for her.

"Let's get out of here!" Drakken cried.

"I've been saying that for the past five minutes!" Shego reminded him.

"What about my gem!" Drakken all but whined.

"Forget your stupid gem!"

Kim thought she heard Drakken come back with a less witty retort, but she wasn't sure. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was becoming more difficult. They snapped open again as she sensed someone approaching. Glancing up as best she could through the dizziness she was feeling, Kim gasped when she saw the girl who had just defeated Drakken and Shego kneel down beside her. She tried to back up, but she found the building behind her prevented her from moving.

"No, no, it's okay," the other girl assured her. She stuck her hand out in a friendly way before continuing to speak. "I won't hurt you. I was on my way to meet a friend for lunch and I saw those goons giving you a hard time, so I decided to help. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Thanks," Kim said breathlessly.

"You're welcome. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," Kim managed to reply.

"You don't look so good," the girl continued, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear.

"I just have a little stomachache," Kim revealed. She wasn't sure why she had answered this stranger truthfully. Oh well, she couldn't take it back now.

"It looks like more than just a little stomach pain. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Rather than grant permission, Kim asked a question of her own.

"Who are you?" she eyed the girl suspiciously despite the fact that she had just saved her life.

The other girl blushed.

"Where are my manners? I'm Rose."

Kim nodded.

"I…I'm…" she gritted her teeth as more pain came. However, she didn't have to finish her sentence because a familiar male voice did it for her.

"KP! Oh thank goodness!"

"KP?" Rose gazed at her in confusion before her gaze landed on the teenage boy who had just joined them.

"Kim," Kim gritted out.

Rose nodded in understanding.

"It's nice to meet you, Kim. I really think I can help you."

"Please!" Ron begged. He turned to his girlfriend, "Kim, let her help you!"

Kim was about to answer when she suddenly felt really lightheaded. She was about to alert Ron when everything went black.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed in alarm.

Rose bent down and checked Kim's pulse.

"She's gonna be okay. But we need to get her to a hospital right away," Rose informed him. She took a cell phone out of her pocket and punched a number in. "Hey honey, I need your help. Can you meet me at central park? Great! Thanks! Love you too." She turned back to Ron, "Don't worry, help's on the way. Kim's gonna be fine. What's your name?"

"Ron," he replied.

"I'm Rose."

Just then, they were joined by a teenage boy with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Jake, thank goodness!" Rose shouted. She indicated Kim who was unconscious in Ron's arms, "We need to get my new friend, Kim, to the hospital right away. She needs help."

"No prob," the teenage boy, Jake, replied. Then to Ron's astonishment, he transformed into an orange and black dragon!

"Hop on," Jake beckoned.

Ron stared at Jake, open mouthed before glancing back at Rose.

"It's okay," she assured him, "you're in good hands or wings with Jake. He'll get the job done."

Ron nodded, climbed onto Jake's back and held onto Kim all while trying his best not to fall off. He just prayed they made it in time. He couldn't lose Kim now…


End file.
